<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinnamon Bun by johndrake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132119">Cinnamon Bun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndrake/pseuds/johndrake'>johndrake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Story, the Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndrake/pseuds/johndrake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes for coffee and gets a little more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John/Daniel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nikk+Mayson">Nikk Mayson</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired to do this because I’ve never written a fic for my OC’s before!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>It’s way too early.</i>
</p><p>John pulls the door to the cafe open with just enough room for him to slip inside, and gets in the line that seems to get longer before he gets up to it. He pushes at the corner of his sunglasses and shrinks himself, hoping that the small protection is enough to avoid fans. He’s not one to drink coffee, but today he’s dragging his feet and its causing complaints from Matt.  He hears all the conversations and thoughts of the patrons and its loud. <i>Jim wants a promotion. Kimberly is failing school. Gale is waiting to hear about her results.</i> As much as he wishes he could turn it off he just finds something to focus on instead. He sees him then, a man with the short brown hair and eyes so dark it makes teddy bears jealous.</p><p> “Next!” A barista next to the man shouts with the enthusiasm of someone with 5 minutes left in their shift. “Daniel! We need you to go do the trash!” John watches as the dark haired beauty raises his head to look toward the source of the voice and sigh. He says something back, but John’s head is too loud to hear it. When its Johns turn in line he orders a black coffee and a cinnamon bun. He’s not into sweets, but he has a feeling somebody else might be. </p><p>“Name?” </p><p>“Uh...<i>Jack</i>.” he shrugs. </p><p>John pays and wanders around to the magazines that are plastered with his image. <i>“Sexiest Man of the Year,” “Best Band of 20XX.”</i> Its amusing to him how much people seem to care about that kind of thing, but if it means he can keep performing he would do just about anything. </p><p>“Jack?” a voice so sweet and quiet calls out that John thinks he imagined it. He turns to see Daniel, coffee in hand staring sheepishly at him. John takes his coffee, but his eyes are held hostage by Daniel’s. There’s silence before Daniel shifts and realizes. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry did I forget —- YOUR HONEYBUN!”<br/>
“<i>Cinnamon bun</i>.” John corrects him with a small grin and chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teddy Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel can’t figure out why his hands are sweating so much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel’s heart is beating against his chest and he’s scared everyone can see it. </p>
<p>He reaches for the cinnamon bun and carefully places it in protective plastic. He keeps his eyes on Jack as he hands it over, waiting for the man to snap and finally unleash hidden rage. He just started two days ago and already he is messing up. Jack simply takes the treat and smiles gently. “I’m really sorry, sir.” Daniel sighs, he really can’t afford to lose his job. “If there’s anything I can do to make your experience satisfactory please let me know.” </p>
<p>He sees Jack ponder this. A few moments of silence and Jack reaches for his wallet and pulls out a $50 bill. “Let me get a gift card and we’re square.” he shrugs.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Daniel grabs a card from the rack behind him and hands it over to Jack who immediately bends forward lightly shaking. </p>
<p><i>“You’re really bad at this.”</i> A laugh starts to fill the half empty cafe. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Daniel chuckles nervously, “Is there a problem?” he wonders if this guy is messing with him now.</p>
<p><i>“No, no.”</i> Jack replies through ragged gasps waving a hand. “I just wanna know how I’m supposed to use a blank gift card?” he laughs even harder and people start to look. </p>
<p>Daniel is as red as his uniform shirt now. He closes his eyes and holds out his hand and takes a deep breath. “I can fix that for you right now.”  He feels the card in his hand and when he opens his eyes Jack is gone now. His top teeth dig into his bottom lip and and tears nag the edges of his eyes. “Fuck. Fuck.” </p>
<p>He scans the cafe, but he’s really gone. He looks down at the card and there is a note on top. He reads the note and shakes his head and covers his mouth. He can’t believe it at all. </p>
<p>
  <i>Get yourself something nice and sweet to match that personality of yours. Loving your face. (XXX)-XXX-XXXX Give me a call sometime, Teddy Bear xoxo - John Drake </i>
</p>
<p>“Oh my God?” Daniel shrieks and shoves the note into his pocket. “What. Just. Happened?!” his eyes are wide and he walks behind the counter past his coworkers to the break room. He reads the note over and over and it never makes sense. “John Drake. <i>The John Drake</i>?” He lightly bangs his head on the table a few times and pockets the note. “Did I really screw up in front of a celebrity? Good going Daniel.” He sighs to nobody and lays his head on the table. He closes his eyes and exhales through his nose. “Must be a prank. Some kind of mistake. There’s no way.”</p>
<p>“Daniel! Something for you!” he hears a coworker shout from the front and he stands up groaning. He hopes its someone there to wake him up from his crazy dream or a pay raise. “What is it, Shelby?” He moans, gives his eyes a quick rub, and holds out his hand. She places a warm cinnamon bun in his hand and he relaxes a little. “Oh.”  </p>
<p>“Yeah, A man named... Jack I think left it for you and told me to tell you that he’s really sorry, but you had to close your eyes.” Shelby recounts with a finger on her chin a little confused. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Daniel feels a blush creep on his face and he’s smiling big. <i>What a Jerk.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Indecision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the end of a tale</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 3 days and Daniel still cant bring himself to call the number left on his dresser. He looks at it longingly and sighs, knowing that if it was all a joke he would be embarrassed beyond belief and if it was real he wouldn’t know what to say. He’s not exactly a people person which is why his job is so difficult and this isn’t helping. He looks down at the phone in his limp hand and ponders what could happen. A nice conversation that leads to something else or endless ringing. He definitely prefers the latter. He thinks about Jack — or rather John. How his shirt hangs loose enough to see collarbone. How his long brown hair hangs over his topaz eyes, hidden behind sunglasses. His smirk. His —</p>
<p>Daniel throws his head in his hands in frustration. He’s getting too caught up; he’s falling too deep. He’s about to dial when his phone starts ringing, bringing him back to reality. He looks at the number and sighs before answering. Work again. “Hello? Yeah. <i>Yeah</i>. I’m on my way.” He’s grabs his car keys and before he leaves his room he glances at the note again biting his lip. </p>
<p>—-<br/>John has two ideas as to why Daniel hasn’t called him yet. <i>Number one: Daniel suddenly fell ill and died from how beautiful he was. Number two: Daniel suddenly fell ill and died because he didn’t get another dose of John’s beautiful visage.</i> Either way he can’t stand waiting around and he doesn’t have time to go back to the cafe because of the show later that night. He’s pacing around on stage until something hits him in the back of the head. He turns to inspect what seems to be a microphone laying on the stage floor and groans. “What the <i>fuck</i>, man.” He looks up to see Matt who looks utterly pissed and exhausted. Matt slowly pulls the microphone back to himself, taking care to step beside the cord. John figures he’s about to get an earful, but there’s nothing. Matt simply picks up the microphone and places it back in it’s stand. “Get focused, John.” He warns, and walks past bumping his shoulder for emphasis. </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, <i>Mom</i>.” John grunts under his breath, checking his phone again. Nothing. </p>
<p>—-<br/>The cafe is busier than normal and it catches him off guard. He notices a lot of the customers are young teens. It’s unusual because their typical customer base are college students or older. He’s got his phone propped up against the side of the register just in case he finds the courage. “Do you guys have pork shoulder sandwiches?” A young girl with blonde hair is staring down at her phone taping ceaselessly. Before Daniel can answer she walks away back to her table which is filled with other girls her age chattering away loudly. “Pork Shoulder!” Daniel shouts back toward the kitchen and turns to the next customer. She’s even younger than the last. She’s quiet and the volume of the dining area doesn’t help. Daniel repeats what he thinks he heard. “Cinnamon bun, sweetheart?” She nods sheepishly and turns to her friends, who seem to be giggling. “They said it’s his favorite.” She’s hiding her face in her hands when he attempts to give it to her the first time. “Whose favorite, your boyfriend’s?” Daniel chuckles, finally passing off the pastry. She shakes her head and points to her shirt, which has a photograph of John Drake taking up the entirety. “I’m gonna give it to him tonight at his concert.” </p>
<p>“Good luck.” Daniel gives her a warm smile as she runs back to her friends and family. <i>“Concert, huh? No wonder I haven’t seen him again.”</i> The thought makes him sad because he realizes once the concert is over John would just move on to the next city. He glances again at his phone and decides its then or never. He’s not getting another chance. “Taking a break!” He shouts while he runs to the break room and slams the door behind him.  His heart is pounding when he dials the number and with each ring there is a sharp pang in his chest. There is a click.</p>
<p>“Shoot.” A voice on the other end is nearly drowned out by loud instruments in the background. </p>
<p>Daniel’s hands are shaking. He’s sweating and he can’t find the words like he predicted. </p>
<p>“Hello?” It’s definitely John’s voice on the other end. “Daniel—Daniel is this you calling?”</p>
<p>Daniel opens his mouth to speak, but the words still aren’t coming. He’s cursing himself for thinking he could handle something like this. His throat is dry and his head is spinning. It was actually John Drake. <i>The</i> John Drake. </p>
<p>“Hey, man. Thanks for calling. I’m sure it wasn’t easy. I wanna talk somewhere quiet. Somewhere private.” He’s talking as loud as he can over the noise without shouting. “Meet me at the hotel near the cafe. You know the one.” The phone goes silent.  Daniel drops the phone from his ear and his knees are shaking. He’s going. He has to go. He turns and grabs his car keys and leaves through the back door. </p>
<p>He can barely focus on the road, but he manages to make it to the hotel within minutes. He looks around for John, but it’s just busy crowds making their way down the street toward the stadium. He walks in, clutching his phone so tight it might break. He feels it vibrate for just a second before answering immediately. “Over here.” John’s voice is a whisper this time. Daniel looks around again and sees someone wearing a backwards baseball cap and sunglasses standing beside the elevator with their head tilted down. Daniel’s legs start moving on their own and he’s already standing in front of him. </p>
<p>John pulls down his sunglasses and beckons Daniel closer. “You alright?” </p>
<p>Daniel nods and puts his phone in his pocket. “This is really happening. You’re really here.” </p>
<p>John smirks and grabs Daniel’s hand. “I was going to say the same thing, <i>Teddy Bear</i>.” He slides his hands up Daniel’s arms and hooks them together behind his head. He stands up on his tippy toes and leans in for a kiss, but to his surprise Daniel beats him to it. </p>
<p>It’s lightning coursing through Daniel’s body. It’s fire burning in his chest. He wants more. He pulls John in closer wanting no distance between them. John pulls back for a moment and they look into each other’s eyes. Daniel blames the hormones, but he swears John’s eyes are pink. “Kiss me again, Teddy Bear.” John pleads, his fingers lightly digging into Daniel’s neck. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Daniel huffs and presses John against the wall, putting his arms on the sides of him. It’s intoxicating. He’s drowning in him. The world is disappearing around him. </p>
<p>His phone rings.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Fuck.”</i>
</p>
<p>“It’s ok. I’ll see you after.” John lightly grazes Daniel’s cheek and plants another kiss on his lips. </p>
<p>“After.” Daniel echoes.</p>
<p>It’s a promise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>